The present disclosure relates to a supercharger for charging an internal combustion engine, having a supercharger chamber which is divided in a gastight manner by a diaphragm.
Different configurations of superchargers are known from the prior art. For example, exhaust gas turbochargers in which charging air of an internal combustion engine is compressed by means of a compressor are known. In this case, the compressor is driven by means of exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine. As an alternative, electrical superchargers in which the compressor is driven by means of an electric motor are also known. However, exhaust gas turbochargers in particular are relatively sluggish at low rotation speeds. Electrical superchargers are relatively expensive and require additional electrical energy for operation. However, there is also a commercial requirement to charge relatively small internal combustion engines, having one or two cylinders, with fresh air in order to obtain the known advantages in respect of consumption and torque. However, small internal combustion engines of this kind require in particular a cost-effective and robust supercharger.